Toaru Majutsu no Index
Toaru Majutsu no Index (とある魔術の禁書目録（インデックス）) là một light novel được viết bởi Kamachi Kazuma (鎌池 和馬) và minh họa bởi Haimura Kiyotaka (灰村 キヨタカ). Truyện đã xuất bản được 47 tập, bao gồm 2 tập ngoại truyện. 'Bình chọn' Tóm tắt cốt truyện Toaru Majutsu no Index diễn ra ở Thành Phố Học Viện, một thành phố công nghệ kĩ thuật cao nằm ở phía tây Tokyo, là nơi phát triển sức mạnh của các học sinh được gọi là các siêu năng lực gia. Tuy nhiên, trong thế giới khoa học đang phát triển các năng lực đặc biệt này có một thế giới ngầm về phép thuật liên quan đến các tổ chức tôn giáo trên thế giới. Kamijou Touma, một chàng trai kém may mắn là một trong nhiều học sinh của Thành Phố Học Viện, sở hữu một sức mạnh bí ẩn trên cánh tay phải gọi là "Imagine Breaker", một kĩ năng cho phép cậu vô hiệu hóa bất kì năng lực đặc biệt nào, cho dù là siêu năng lực hay ma thuật. Một ngày nọ, cậu gặp một cô bé đang nằm trên lan can ban công nhà cậu có tên là Index. Cô bé đến từ Necessarius, một tổ chức phép thuật thuộc Thuần Anh Giáo Hội cùng với Index Librorum Prohibitorum: 103.000 cuốn ma đạo thư đã bị cấm lưu truyền trong giáo hội từ lâu, được khắc sâu trong đầu cô bé. Cuộc gặp gỡ đó đã đưa cậu đến với những bí mật giữa khoa học và ma thuật. Kĩ năng kì lạ của Kamijou Touma đặt cậu vào giữa cuộc xung đột của các siêu năng lực gia của Thành Phố Học Viện và các pháp sư. Trong khi cố gắng giúp đỡ và bảo vệ bạn bè của mình, Kamijou Touma biết rằng những người cậu biết không giống như lúc họ xuất hiện và bắt đầu lôi kéo sự chú ý của các pháp sư và các siêu năng lực gia cũng như khám phá các bí ẩn của Thành Phố Học Viện và Index. Giải thưởng Xin hãy nhấp vào tiêu đề để xem giải thưởng. Lịch sử cập nhật Xin nhấn vào tiêu đề trên để đến trang lịch sử cập nhật đầy đủ. *02 tháng 02 năm 2017: Hoàn thành NT Volume 17. *28 tháng 03 năm 2017: Hoàn thành NT Volume 9. *27 tháng 07 năm 2017: Hoàn thành NT Volume 8. *28 tháng 07 năm 2017: Hoàn thành NT Volume 3. *16 tháng 08 năm 2017: Hoàn thành NT Volume 18. *17 tháng 08 năm 2017: Hoàn thành NT Volume 17 Bonus. *18 tháng 08 năm 2017: Hoàn thành NT Volume 18 Bonus. *06 tháng 04 năm 2018: Hoàn thành NT Volume 19. Thuật ngữ và chú thích Nhấp vào tiêu đề để xem quy chuẩn dịch thuật. Phân công và tiến độ Nhấp vào tiêu đề để xem thông tin về Phân công và tiến độ của bộ truyện. Giới thiệu nhân vật Nhân vật chính Kamijou Touma Nhân vật chính của bộ truyện, là Level 0 nhưng có năng lực Imagine Breaker ở tay phải có thể vô hiệu hóa mọi năng lực siêu nhiên. Index Nữ chính của bộ truyện. Cô có bộ nhớ hoàn hảo và ghi nhớ 103,000 cuốn ma đạo thư. Misaka Mikoto Nữ chính thứ hai của bộ truyện. Cô đứng hạng 3 trong 7 Level 5 của Thành Phố Học Viện với biệt danh Railgun. Accelerator Nam chính thứ hai của bộ truyện, là siêu năng lực gia mạnh nhất Thành Phố Học Viện với năng lực 'Thay đổi véc tơ'. Hamazura Shiage Nam chính thứ ba của bộ truyện, là một Level 0 và là cựu thành viên của Skill-Out. Để xem chi tiết về các nhân vật, xin hãy nhấn vào tiêu đề. (Lưu ý: Có thể tiết lộ nội dung, tốt nhất là nên vào khi đã xem xong 2 season anime.) ''Toaru Majutsu no Index'' viết bởi Kamachi Kazuma Anime Season 1 'Volume 1 - Index' - Toàn tập *Minh họa *Mở đầu: Câu chuyện về anh chàng tiêu diệt ảo tưởng — The_Imagine-Breaker. (*) *Chương 1: Pháp sư đáp lên tòa tháp — FAIR,_Occasionally_GIRL. (*) *Chương 2: Ảo thuật sư đem đến sự kết thúc — The_7th-Egde. (chưa edit) *Chương 3: Ma đạo thư mỉm cười dịu dàng — "Forget_me_not." (chưa edit) *Chương 4: Pháp sư chọn cái kết — (N)Ever_Say_Good_bye. (chưa edit) *Phần kết: Hồi kết của cô gái danh mục cấm thư — Index-Librorum-Prohibitorum. (chưa edit) *Lời bạt 'Volume 2 - Deep Blood' - Toàn tập (Bản dịch của vnsharing135) *Minh họa *Mở đầu: Một ngày vẫn như mọi ngày — The_Beginning_of_The_End. *Chương 1: Tòa tháp thủy tinh — The_Tower_of_BABEL. *Chương 2: Thợ săn phù thủy đi cùng những ngọn lửa — By_The_Holy_Rood... *Chương 3: Kẻ bậc thầy kết thúc thế giới như một vị thánh — DEUS_EX_MACHINA... *Chương 4: Bộ bảy chết chóc — Deadly_Sins. *Phần kết: Deep Blood của sự mục nát — Devil_or_God. *Lời bạt 'Volume 3 - Sister '- Toàn tập *Minh họa *Mở đầu: Radio Noise — Level2 *Chương 1: Imagine Breaker — Level0(and More) *Chương 2: Radio Noise — Level2(Product Model) *Chương 3: Railgun — Level5. *Chương 4: Accelerator — Level5(Extend) *Phần kết: Only One — ID_Not_Found *Lời bạt 'Volume 4 - Angel Fall' *Minh họa *Mở đầu: Thế giới song song trong thế giới thực. (chưa edit) *Chương 1: Nghi phạm của cả giới pháp sư. (chưa edit) *Chương 2 *Chương 3 *Chương 4 *Phần kết *Lời bạt 'Volume 5 - Ba câu chuyện' - Toàn tập *Minh họa *Mở đầu: Đêm mở đầu — Good_Bye_Yesterday. *Chương 1: Con Đường Một Chiều của khoa học nào đó —. Last_Order. *Chương 2: Siêu Pháo Điện Từ của Oujo nào đó — Doubt_Lovers. (chưa edit) *Chương 3: Tín hiệu cuối cùng của Misaka nào đó — Tender_or_Sugary. (chưa edit) *Chương 4: Cấm Thư ở nhờ nào đó — Arrow_Made_of_AZUSA. (chưa edit) *Phần kết: Đêm kết thúc — Welcome_to_Tomorrow. (chưa edit) *Lời bạt 'Volume 6 - Kazakiri Hyouka - '''Toàn tập *Minh họa *Mở đầu: Mặt trước của Sân khấu (chưa edit) *Chương 1: Lễ khai giảng — Baby_Queen. (chưa edit) *Chương 2: Sau giờ học — Break_Time. (chưa edit) *Chương 3: Khu vực kín — Battle_Cry. (chưa edit) *Chương 4: Ám hiệu ngừng — Beast_Body,_Human_Heart. (chưa edit) *Phần kết: Mặt khác của sân khấu (chưa edit) *Lời bạt '''Anime Season 2' 'Volume 7 - Giải cứu Orsola Aquinas' *Minh họa *Mở đầu: Bắt đầu Hành động — The_Page_is_Opened. *Chương 1: Thành Phố Học Viện — Science_Worship. *Chương 2: Giáo hội Chính Thống La Mã — The_Roman_Catholic_Church. *Chương 3: Giáo hội Thanh Giáo Anh Quốc — Anglican_Church. *Chương 4: Giáo hội Giáo lý Riêng biệt Phong cách Amakusa — AMAKUSA_Style_Remix_of_Church. *Phần kết: Kết thúc Hành động — The_Page_is_Shut. *Lời bạt 'Volume 8 - Tree Diagram Remnant' *Minh họa *Mở đầu: Một trong năm ngón tay — A_TOKIWA-DAI's_World. *Chương 1: Sau giờ học của các cô gái — After_School_of_ Angels. *Chương 2: Các cô gái đối đầu — Space_and_Point. *Chương 3: Mảnh sáng ẩn — "Remnant" *Chương 4: Người phán xét — Break_or_Crash? *Phần kết: Từng ngày — One_Place,One_Scene. *Lời bạt 'Volume 9 - Daihaseisai ' *Minh họa *Mở đầu: Giai đoạn Chuẩn bị Từ Góc nhìn thứ ba — Parent's_View_Point. *Chương 1: Hiệu lệnh Bắt đầu Dưới ánh Mặt trời Nóng rực — Commence_Hostilities. *Chương 2: Sân vận động của những Pháp sư và Siêu năng lực gia — "Stab_Sword." *Chương 3: Chiến thuật của những Kẻ truy đuổi và Kẻ bị truy đuổi — Worst_Counter. *Chương 4: Trận đấu Có Kết thúc trong Thắng lợi hay Không? — Being_Unsettled. *Lời bạt 'Volume 10 - Daihaseisai' *Minh họa *Chương 5: Giải lao trong thời khắc căng thẳng — Resumption_of_Hostilities. *Chương 6 *Chương 7 *Chương 8 *Phần kết *Lời bạt 'Volume 11 - La Regina del Mare Adriatico (Nữ hoàng biển Adriatic)' *Minh họa *Mở đầu: Chuyến đi đến phía Bắc Italy — Un_Viaggio_in_Italia. *Chương 1: Đường phố Chioggia — Il_Vento_di_Chioggia. *Chương 2: Sự chuẩn bị cho chuyến đi đến London — Un_Frammento_di_un_Piano. *Chương 3: Trên con thuyền chốn Thủ Đô Sông Nước — Il_Mare_e_la_Sconfitta.' *Chương 4: Thuyền hỏa công và pháo chiến — Lotte_di_Liberazione. *Chương 5: Nữ hoàng biển Adriatic — La_Regina_del_Mare_Adriático. *Phần kết: Trở về Thành Phố Học Viên — L'inizio_Nuovo……. *Lời bạt 'Volume 12 - Cuộc xâm lược Thành Phố Học Viện ' *Minh họa *Mở đầu: Shirai Kuroko, Gối, và Giường ngủ — Suffering_of_a_Negligee. *Chương 1: Lớp học buổi sáng đầy nắng — Winter_Clothes. *Chương 2: Trò chơi trừng phạt kiểu gì đây? — Pair_Contract. *Chương 3: Misaka và em gái Misaka — Sister_and_Sisters. *Chương 4: Hai cặp nhẹ nhàng giao nhau — Boy_Meets_Girl(X2). *Chương 5: Hoàng hôn mơ hồ trôi qua — Hard_Way,Hard_Luck. *Lời bạt 'Volume 13 - Cuộc xâm lược Thành Phố Học Viện' *Minh họa *Chương 6: Đường phố bị đánh đập bởi cơn mưa lạnh lẽo — Battle_Preparation. *Chương 7: Thay đổi những giọt mưa thành màu của máu — Revival_of_Destruction. *Chương 8: Ghế Phải của Chúa và Vùng Học Chánh Số Ảo — Fuse=KAZAKIRI. *Chương 9: Sự khác biệt của những trở ngại chắn đường của ta — Two_Kinds_of_Enemies. *Chương 10: Chiến trường riêng của họ — The_Way_of_Light_and_Darkness. *Phần kết: Những con đường mà người chiến thắng và kẻ thua cuộc phải đi qua — The_Branch_Road. *Lời bạt]] 'SS Volume 1 - Cuộc nổi dậy của Skill-Out ' *Minh họa *Mở đầu: Sự yên bình trước chiến tranh — Breakfast. *Chương 1: Nồi thịt và Lòng khao khát những chiến thuật lớn — A_Require_Thing. *Chương 2: Một con hẻm xám xịt — Skill_Out. *Chương 3: Kí túc xá nữ của Thuần Anh Giáo hội — Russian_Roulette. *Chương 4: Hoàn cảnh của một bà mẹ say rượu — The_Two_Leading_Roles. *Phần kết: Một Ý chí duy nhất và một Chiếc chìa khóa nhỏ bé — The_Present_Target. *Lời bạt Khúc dạo đầu cuộc chiến 'Volume 14 - Tài liệu của Constantine' *Minh họa *Mở đầu: Giáo hội hắc ám — Bread_and_Wine. *Chương 1: Sự thay đổi đột ngột — In_a_Long_Distance_Country. *Chương 2: Cái bóp cò trở thành phát bắn quyết định — Muzzel_of_a_Gun. *Chương 3: Điều khác thường của Pháp sư — Power_Instigation. *Chương 4: Bột sắt che phủ bầu trời — Cruel_Troopers. *Phần kết :Đáp án dẫn đến bí ẩn tiếp theo. Question. *Lời bạt 'Volume 15 - Battle Royale ' *Minh họa *Mở đầu: Viên đạn tốt nhất dành cho ngươi đó, cưng à — Management. *Chương 1: Phát bắn không thể nhìn thấy, không thể nghe thấy — Compass. *Chương 2: Chậm rãi vào cuộc — Hikoboshi_II. *Chương 3: Vùng đất phong ấn sức mạnh — Reformatory. *Chương 4: Khoảng cách mong manh giữa tự ti và kiêu ngạo — Enemy_Level5. *Chương 5: Đánh bại người có đôi cánh Đen Mạnh Nhất — Dark_Matter. *Phần kết: Chiến thắng xứng đáng cho những kẻ sống sót — Nano_Size_Data. *Lời bạt 'Volume 16 - Acqua Hậu Phương' *Minh họa *Mở đầu: Vị thế của người Lãnh đạo — Stage_in_Roma. *Chương 1: Từ hòa bình đến đổ nát trong quá trình thi hành nhiệm vụ — Battle_of_Collapse. *Chương 2: Những người vươn lên từ thất bại — Flere210. *Chương 3: Trận chiến không tưởng giữa những con quái vật — Saint_vs_Saint. *Chương 4: Ai bảo vệ ai? — Leader_is_All_Members. *Phần kết: Con đường dẫn đến nhiều rối ren hơn — True_Target_is... *Lời bạt 'SS Volume 2 '- Toàn tập *Minh họa *Chương 1: Những kẻ tìm kiếm đống tiền và một trận chiến — Ngày Thứ Sáu Thứ Ba của Tháng Một. (*) *Chương 2: Một Chiến binh và Vũ công đến từ Thần thoại Bắc Âu — Ngày Thứ Sáu Thứ Nhất của Tháng Hai. (*) *Chương 3: Mong ước của một người cha tạo ra điểm liên hệ và sự tương tác — Ngày Thứ Sáu Thứ Tư của Tháng Hai. (*) *Chương 4: Thực lực của Hạng Bảy của Bộ Bảy — Ngày Thứ Sáu Thứ Ba của Tháng Ba. (*) *Chương 5: Thế giới thiếu thứ gì? — Ngày Thứ Sáu Thứ Nhất của Tháng Tư. (*) *Chương 6: Đi vào trọng tâm cuộc thảo luận ở thẩm mĩ viện — Ngày Thứ Sáu Thứ Tư của Tháng Tư. (*) *Chương 7: Người ở hậu trường chưa chuẩn bị và phải dọn dẹp — Ngày Thứ Sáu Thứ Hai của Tháng Năm. (*) *Chương 8: Kunoichi là người xuất hiện bất ngờ — Ngày Thứ Sáu Thứ Tư của Tháng Năm. (*) *Chương 9: Những mối quan hệ trong thế giới thực là không cần thiết trong thế giới điện tử — Ngày Thứ Sáu Thứ Hai của Tháng Sáu. (*) *Chương 10: Bạn sẽ chấp nhận hay từ chối lời mời đêm? — Ngày Thứ Sáu Thứ Nhất của Tháng Bảy. (*) *Chương 11: Mọi lĩnh vực đều có ngoại lệ — Ngày Thứ Sáu Thứ Hai của Tháng Bảy. (*) *Chương 12: Cuộc tranh luận giữa tay bắn tỉa và kẻ đánh bom — Ngày Thứ Sáu Thứ Tư của Tháng Bảy. (*) *Chương 13: Độ chính xác của vận mệnh chung của họ — Ngày Thứ Sáu Thứ Tư của Tháng Tám. (*) *Chương 14: Vũ điệu giữa người gác cổng và kẻ xâm nhập — Ngày Thứ Sáu Thứ Ba của Tháng Chín. (*) *Chương 15: Nghệ thuật được phân chia giữa thiên tài và lập dị — Ngày Thứ Sáu Thứ Tư của Tháng Chín. (*) *Chương 16: Có lí do họ không trông giống những người mẹ — Ngày Thứ Sáu Thứ Năm của Tháng Chín. (*) *Chương 17: Phim hạng B và Nguyên Thạch chưa đánh bóng — Ngày Thứ Sáu Thứ Nhất của Tháng Mười. (*) *Chương 18: Xứng đáng mang cái tên ấy — Ngày Thứ Sáu Thứ Nhất của Tháng Mười. (*) *Chương 19: Nguyên Thạch sáng bóng và quyền lợi đẫm máu — Ngày Thứ Sáu Thứ Hai của Tháng Mười. (*) *Chương 20: Cách xử lí nhiều bi kịch cùng lúc — Ngày Thứ Sáu Thứ Hai của Tháng Mười. (*) *Chương 21: Những người có bản chất không xác định — Ngày Thứ Sáu Thứ Hai của Tháng Mười. (*) *Chương 22: Không thể nắm được cái kết một cách riêng lẻ — Ngày Thứ Sáu Thứ Hai của Tháng Mười. (*) *Lời bạt 'Volume 17 - Nội chiến Anh' *Minh họa *Mở đầu *Chương 1: Cuộc gọi bất thường và phi lý — Irregular_Spark. *Chương 2: Chiến trường thép bay trên mây — Sky_Bus_365. *Chương 3: Hội Pháp Thuật của Mê cung nước Anh — N∴L∴ *Chương 4: Thanh kiếm mang đến Chiến tranh và Tai họa — Sword_of_Mercy. *Phần kết: Mong đợi của mọi người và trong trái tim họ — War_in_Britain. *Lời bạt 'Volume 18 - Nội chiến Anh' *Minh họa *Chương 5: Cuộc đọ sức nảy lửa giữa người Hiệp sĩ và tên Lính đánh thuê — Another_Hero. *Chương 6: Sụp đổ trên tuyến phòng thủ của Hiệp sĩ và Công chúa — Safety_in_Subway. *Chương 7: Một địch thủ tuyệt vời kẻ vừa là Công chúa vừa là Nữ hoàng — Curtana_Original. *Chương 8: Nữ hoàng và những con người trong cuộc tổng tuyển cử — Union_Jack.]] *Phần kết: Quốc gia và Kẻ địch hùng mạnh hơn đứng sau tất cả — Next_Step.]] *Lời bạt]] 'Volume 19 - DRAGON' *Minh họa *Mở đầu: Cuộc trao đổi nhạt nhẽo giữa hai kẻ xấu — Key_Shop]].'' *Chương 1: Ý tốt tạm được chấp nhận — ''Dark_Hero *Chương 2: Một vấn đề đơn giản mà phức tạp — V.S._Calamity *Chương 3: Sự hủy diệt mở đường dẫn lối — Battle_to_Die. *Chương 4: Hai quái vật mời gọi vào địa ngục — Dragon(≠Angel). *Hồi kết: Họ sẽ không để nó kết trong bi thương — Brave_in_Hand. *Lời bạt Thế Chiến 3 'Volume 20 - Thế chiến III' *Minh họa *Tuyên bố chiến tranh. *Mở đầu: Một bầu trời sặc mùi thuốc súng — Shooting_Game. *Chương 1: Thiện ác cùng nhập quốc — World_War_III. *Chương 2: Khởi đầu của cuộc xâm lăng và đòn phản kích — Angel_Stalker. *Chương 3: Đối diện với bức tường hoài nghi — Great_Complex. *Chương 4: Giờ là thời điểm để phản công — Heroes_Congregate. *Báo cáo chiến sự *Lời bạt 'Volume 21 - Thế chiến III' *Minh họa *Báo cáo chiến sự 2 *Chương 5: Bàn cờ phức tạp mang tên "Chiến trường" — Enter_Project. *Chương 6: Bóng tối thực sự hé mở — Up_the_Castle. *Chương 7: Sát thần từ thiên đàng — MISHA_the_Angel_"Gabriel". *Chương 8: Tứ phía cùng phản công — Combination. *Báo cáo chiến sự 3 *Lời bạt 'Volume 22 - Thế chiến III' *Minh họa *Báo cáo chiến sự 4 *Chương 9: Khi sự biến tướng đồ sộ được chỉnh đốn — Broken_Right_Hand. *Chương 10: Hoàn tất chuẩn bị cho thần chú cuối cùng — Rebirth_the... *Chương 11: Bầu trời rực ánh hoàng kim — Star_of_Bethlehem. *Chương 12: Tối hậu chiến trên Bắc Băng Dương — Last_Fight. *Phần kết: Khoảng lặng và hồi kết của chàng thiếu niên — Silent_to_Small_Fire. *Tuyên bố đình chiến. *Lời bạt ''Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index'' ''viết bởi Kamachi Kazuma' Tóm tắt: Thế chiến 3 do Fiamma, thành viên cuối cùng của tổ chức bí mật Ghế Phải của Chúa thuộc Giáo hội Công Giáo La Mã, gây ra đã kết thúc với sự nỗ lực của Kamijou Touma. Và cậu cũng mất tích từ đó. Phe Ma thuật đang được tái tổ chức, những ngày yên bình đã đến với những tín đồ. Tại trung tâm của phe Khoa học, Thành Phố Học Viện, Accelerator đã ra khỏi "Mặt tối". Cùng với Last Order và Misaka WORST, Accelerator trải qua những ngày vừa ồn ào vừa yên bình. Không có dấu hiệu gì của GROUP. Cựu Skill-Out, Level 0 Hamazura Shiage, cùng với những tài liệu đàm phán mà cậu có được ở Nga liên quan đến "Mặt tối", đã trở về và lập ra một nhóm ITEM mới cùng với Kinuhata, Takitsubo, và Mugino. Họ bắt đầu hoạt động một lần nữa. Yên bình cuối cùng cũng đến với những thành viên tốt nghiệp khỏi mặt tối thành phố. Tuy nhiên, một nhóm xấu xa mới "Freshmen" xuất hiện trước mắt họ. Gremlin 'NT Volume 1 - Freshmen' - Toàn tập *Minh họa *[[Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index - Tập 1 Mở đầu|Mở đầu: Những người được thủ vai chính vì một một hiểu lầm nào đó — War?]] *[[Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index - Tập 1 Chương 1|Chương 1: Thành phố Học viện thanh bình không có "cậu ta" — City.]] *[[Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index - Tập 1 Chương 2|Chương 2: Điều chờ đợi phía trước, điều nên chọn lấy — Dream.]] *[[Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index - Tập 1 Chương 3|Chương 3: Bờ vực mong manh và điềm báo dẫn đến sự kiện tiếp theo — Girl.]] *[[Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index - Tập 1 Chương 4|Chương 4: Quyền được trở thành người tốt và Quyền được từ chối làm người tốt — Black.]] *[[Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index - Tập 1 Chương 5|Chương 5: Cho dù không thể thành anh hùng — Knight(s).]] *[[Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index - Tập 1 Phần kết|Phần kết: Bữa tiệc giản dị và mây đen được mời gọi — Witch.]] *Lời bạt 'NT Volume 2 - Sự trở lại - 'Toàn tập *Minh họa *Mở đầu: Mục đích không rõ, nhưng vẫn là mối đe dọa — Radiosonde_Castle. (*) *Chương 1: Lĩnh vực mới, ma thuật sau đó — Lecture_One. (*) *Chương 2: Những ngày không đổi, Những thay đổi không thường xuyên — Lecture_Two. (*) *Chương 3: Được chấp nhận, nhưng vẫn còn bất ổn — Lecture_Three. (*) *Chương 4: Lời chào, và cái tên ấy là... — Lecture_Four_(and_More). (*) *Phần kết: Giờ giải lao, nhưng lại là hỗn hợp trong bóng tối — Birdway's_Speech. (*) *Lời bạt 'NT Volume 3 - Cuộc xâm lược Hawaii - 'Toàn tập *Minh họa *[[Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index - Tập 3 Mở đầu.|Mở đầu: Tại tiểu bang thứ năm mươi — Crisis_of_Blue_Ocean.]] (Chưa Edit) *[[Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index - Tập 3 Chương 1|Chương 1: Phe nào sẽ đánh phủ đầu trước? — First_Contact.]] (Chưa Edit) *[[Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index - Tập 3 Chương 2|Chương 2: The Trigger — Natural_Bomb.]] (Chưa Edit) *[[Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index - Tập 3 Chương 3|Chương 3: Mục tiêu của dòng dung nham nóng chảy — Case_to_War.]] (Chưa Edit) *[[Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index - Tập 3 Chương 4|Chương 4: Sự cô lập và sự đổ vỡ của những quy tắc — Trident.]] (chưa Edit) *[[Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index - Tập 3 Chương 5|Chương 5: Sức mạnh đó nên dùng vào mục đích gì? — The_Old_Glory.]] (Chưa Edit) *[[Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index - Tập 3 Phần kết|Phần kết: Sự đáng tin cậy của Birdway — Queen_Period.]]'' (chưa edit)'' *Lời bạt 'NT Volume 4 - Baggage City - 'Toàn tập Các chương đều đã edit sơ qua. 'NT Volume 5 - Ichihanaransai' - Toàn tập *Minh họa *Mở đầu: Mệnh đề tốt nhất — Question_01. *Chương 1: Đột nhiên, Bắt đầu — Open_the_Festival. *Chương 2: Ai là kẻ địch thật sự? — Secret_Promise. *Chương 3: Cánh cổng mở ra — Impregnable. *Chương 4: Hòa bình được nhìn từ một hình thái kỳ lạ — Release_Monster. *Phần kết: Xóa bỏ sự kiềm chế — Install......Completion. *Lời bạt 'NT Volume 6 - Ichihanaransai' - Toàn tập * Minh họa * ??? (*) * Đêm trước lễ hội (*) * Chương 5: Chắc chắn công lý có ở mọi nơi — Black_to_Light. (chưa edit) * Chương 6: Quái vật, quái vật, quái vật, quái vật — All_Bad_Stars. (chưa edit) * Chương 7: Không cần phải là nhân vật chính — Girls_Battle_Talk. (chưa edit) * Chương 8: Cấu trúc đơn giản nhất trong Thế giới — One_on_One. (chưa edit) * Phần kết : Hãy để cuộc chiến tiếp theo bắt đầu — Next_Batter_Circle. (chưa edit) * Đêm sau lễ hội (chưa edit) * Lời bạt 'NT Volume 7 - Agitate Halation' *Minh họa *Mở đầu: Thánh địa ngọt ngào bất khả xâm phạm — Girl's_School. (*) *Chương 1: Minh Quân Đàn — Foreign_Matter. (chưa edit) *Chương 2: Quái thú nhởn nhơ và bên ngoài chiếc lồng — Dead_Girl. (chưa edit) *Chương 3: ??? — Agitate_Halation. (chưa xong) *Chương 4: Sự hủy diệt của nền hài hòa đã được gây dựng — Total_Hero. *Phần kết: Một khi kết thúc — To_The_Main_Line. *Lời bạt Ma Thần Othinus 'NT Volume 8 - Ma Thần Othinus' - Toàn bộ *Minh họa *Mở đầu: Sự trở lại của thần ma thuật — None_Signal_Island. (*) *Chương 1: Những chuẩn bị sau bức màn hòa bình — A_Terrestial_Globe. (*) *Chương 2: Khu vườn nhỏ trong cuộc do thám — Area_No.23. (*) *Chương 3: Nghi ngờ tại lằn ranh quyết định — Turning_Point. (*) *Chương 4: Tai ách nơi thâm sâu sinh sản — Goddess_of_Fertility.(*) *Phần kết: Ngọn thương — Lance_of_"Gungnir". (*) *Lời bạt 'NT Volume 9 - Ma Thần Othinus' - Toàn bộ *Minh họa *[[Toaru Majutsu no Index NT - Vol 9 Mở đầu|Mở đầu: Kết thúc của thế giới nọ— GAME_OVER.]] (*) *[[Toaru Majutsu no Index NT - Vol 9 Chương 5|Chương 5: Xa hơn cả tầm xa nhất — Point_Unknown.]] (*) *[[Toaru Majutsu no Index NT - Vol 9 Chương 6|Chương 6: Thế giới chuyển dời và dao động — Version_Alpha.]] (*) *[[Toaru Majutsu no Index NT - Vol 9 Chương 6b|Chương 6: Thế giới chuyển dời và dao động — Version_Beta.]] (*) * ................................................................................... *[[Toaru Majutsu no Index NT - Vol 9 Chương 6c|Chương 6: Thế giới chuyển dời và dao động — Version_Omega.]] (*) *[[Toaru Majutsu no Index NT - Vol 9 Chương 7|Chương 7: "Một nam sinh trung học bình thường" — Black_or_White.]](*) *[[Toaru Majutsu no Index NT - Vol 9 Chương 8|Chương 8: Pha của cô gái, hàng trăm tỉ. — Create_vs_Break.]] (*) *[[Toaru Majutsu no Index NT - Vol 9 Phần kết|Phần kết: Có chấp nhận hay không? — Continue.]] (*) *Lời bạt 'NT Volume 10 - Ma Thần Othinus' - Toàn bộ *Minh họa *Mở đầu: Chàng thiếu niên trở thành kẻ thù của nhân loại — Introduction_00. (*) *Chương 9: V.S "Người mang cánh trắng và đen đối lập với thế giới" — Round_01. (*) *Chương 10: V.S "Mãnh uy của hai tỉ người" — Round_02. (*) *Chương 11: V.S "Các nữ tu dao động trước thần uy của Chúa" — Round_03. (*) *Chương 12: V.S "Bốn thanh kiếm diệt quỷ" — Round_04. (*) *Chương 13: V.S "Người thợ rèn giải phóng ma kiếm — Round_05. (*) *Chương 14: V.S "Cảnh sát của vũ đài phía trước" — Round_06. (*) *Chương 15: V.S "Đội tiên phong khoa học không nhân từ" — Round_07. (*) *Chương 16: V.S "Đứa trẻ được điện tử yêu mến giáng trần" — Round_08. (*) *Chương 17: V.S "Chủ nhân thư viện và Nữ hoàng ma thuật" — Round_09. (*) *Chương 18: V.S "Người đối đầu với Ma Thần" — Round_10. (*) *Chương 19: V.S "Vị thần toàn năng cầm búa" — Round_11. (*) *Chương 20: V.S "???" — Round_12(Secret). (*) *Phần kết: Bàn tay phải nắm được gì sau trận chiến? — Finale_∞. (*) *Lời bạt World Rejecter 'NT Volume 11 - Mental Out' - Toàn bộ *Minh họa *Mở đầu: Lối vào nọ — No.05_Open. (*) *Chương 1: Hồi ức >> Tiền sảnh — Episode_“the_Girl”. (*) *Chương 2: Giấy trắng >> Mê cung — Broken_road. (*) *Chương 3: Ý đồ thực sự >> Phòng trưng bày — Another_Answer. (*) *Chương 4: Cơ hội gặp gỡ >> Khán phòng — Duel_in_the_Mind. (*) *Phần kết: Lối ra nọ — No.05_Closed(and_Next_Door). (*) *Lời bạt 'NT Volume 12 - St. Germain' - Toàn bộ *Minh họa *Mở đầu: Giới hạn cho phép của thế giới — Foreign_GODs,or_Evil_KINGs. (*) *Chương 1: Màn thầu và kim cương — to_the_DIANOID. (*) *Chương 2: Cuộc gặp giữa Ma Thần và kẻ nói dối — St.Germain,and_LIAR. (*) *Chương 3: Di sản của thiếu nữ biến mất — Hard_MEMORY. (*) *Chương 4: Một bước đột phá — Hand_Made_ROUTE. (*) *Phần kết: Cái kết của việc quá nóng vội — CRAZY_1st_cry. (*) *Lời bạt 'NT Volume 13 - Ma Thần xâm lược' - Toàn bộ *Minh họa *Mở đầu: Một cái kết khả thi khác — Before_the_End. (*) *Chương 1: Ma Thần luôn có mặt ở đó — Sword_and_Sheath. (*) *Chương 2: Chạy, hoặc chết — Chase_With_the_Girl. (*) *Chương 3: Bên ngoài lưới nhện đứt — Nightmare_to_Ray_of_Hope. (*) *Chương 4: Cái kết của trận đánh bất khả chiến thắng — A.A.A. (*) *Phần kết: Một khởi đầu khả thi khác — The_End_is_Named… (*) *Lời bạt 'NT Volume 14 - World Rejecter' - Toàn bộ *Minh họa *Mở đầu: Ma Thần giờ đang ở gần bên — Home_Party? (*) *Chương 1: Ảo Tưởng Sát và Lí Tưởng Tống — One_Night_Encount. (*) *Chương 2: Kẻ ăn bám có chiều hướng gia tăng – Cannibalization. (*) *Chương 3: Nguyện vọng của các cô gái và giao lộ của họ — Winner’s_“APPLE”. (*) *Chương 4: Kamijou Touma và Kamisato Kakeru — Attack_the_Fist. (*) *Phần kết: Đã đến lúc sự đánh đu đi đến hồi kết — More_Purely,More_Bloody. (*) *Lời bạt 'NT Volume 15 - Salome' - Toàn bộ *Minh họa *Mở đầu: Mặt trái của mặt trái của đồng xu — Rock_on_Right_Arm. (*) *Chương 1: Đối đầu, hay những ngày mới — Turn_a_New-Leaf. (*) *Chương 2: Hòa bình, hay cạm bẫy bày ra — Board_Game. (*) *Chương 3: Chuyển phe, hay thay đổi quan điểm — Not_Fiend, Not_Enemy. (*) *Chương 4: Tuyệt vọng, hay mục đích được tiết lộ — Artificial_Disaster. (*) *Chương 5: Hi vọng, hay bóng tối sâu thẳm — To_the_Magic. (*) *Phần kết: Mặt phải của mặt phải của đồng xu — Lock_on_Light_Girl. (*) *Lời bạt 'NT Volume 16 - Element' - Toàn bộ *Minh họa *Mở đầu: Để trốn ở trường, hãy bắt đầu với đồ bơi – Melt_the_Asphalt. (*) *Chương 1: Đảm bảo an toàn dưới cái nóng thiêu đốt – Water_Hunt. (*) *Chương 2: Tấn công căn cứ của tiểu thư – Tower_of_the_Crystal. (*) *Chương 3: Yêu cầu hỗ trợ lẫn nhau giữa những người đối địch – Double_Enemy. (*) *Chương 4: Sự thay đổi đột ngột báo hiệu hủy diệt – Operation_Right_Hand. (*) *Phần kết: Câu trả lời kiểu mẫu vượt qua thảm họa – Nightmare_by_Lost_Boy. (*) *Lời bạt 'NT Volume 17 - Giải cứu Kamisato Kakeru' - Toàn bộ *Minh họa *Mở đầu: Hoặc các giả định bao gồm kết luận – to_the_Girl’s_ABYSS. (*) *Chương 1: Hoặc cắt bỏ dẫn đến khuếch tán – Gray_City. (*) *Chương 2: Hoặc trốn chạy đem đến cuộc phản công – Social_Network_Slayer. (*) *Chương 3: Hoặc thế cô chiến thắng tập thể – Engage_U.F.O. (*) *Chương 4: Hoặc cấm kị đem đến bình yên – Salvage_XXX. (*) *Phần kết: Hoặc nghi ngờ chứa đựng sự thật – Bet_Time.Red_or_Black. (*) *Lời bạt Arc hiện tại 'NT Volume 18 - Aleister Crowley' - Toàn bộ *Minh họa *Mở đầu: Điểm kết nối – Destiny_Joint. (*) *Chương 1: Việc cần làm để sống sót – X. (*) *Chương 2: Nên trốn đi đâu? – Escape_to_Central. (*) *Chương 3: Hoàng Kim – A.D.1900_Invisible_War. (*) *Chương 4: Trận chiến xứng đáng tại đỉnh trời – "Light". (*) *Phần kết: Ác ý vỡ òa – Devil_in_Evil. (*) *Lời bạt *? 'NT Volume 19' - Toàn bộ *Minh họa *Tập trước (*) *Mở đầu: Thần thác của Thánh Thủ Hộ Thiên Sứ – the_Angel_“A”. (*) *Chương 1: Ánh sáng nhỏ bắt đầu bằng L – Lost_Princess. (*) *Chương 2: Dã thú thức tỉnh viếng thăm thành phố thép – X=Scarlet. (*) *Chương 3: Người đó không thể quên lòng tốt của con người – Gift_of_the_Hope. (*) *Chương 4: Sẵn sàng bóp méo quy luật thế giới chưa? – Human. (*) *Phần kết: Ác ma không ngai gào rú nơi địa ngục – The_Devil_“C”. (*) *Lời bạt *? (*) 'NT Volume 20' - Toàn bộ *Minh họa *Mở đầu: Lật đổ khoa học và ma thuật – Become_to_War. (*) *Chương 1: Đại quốc ma thuật bất khuất và tên biến thái – Welcome_Home, A.C!! (*) *Chương 2: Tháp London há rộng miệng chào đón – the_Abyss_of_London. (*) *Chương 3: *Chương 4: *Phần kết: *Lời bạt *? 'NT Volume 21' - Toàn bộ 'NT Volume 22' - - Toàn bộ 'NT Volume 22 Reverse' - Toàn bộ ''Souyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index'' viết bởi Kamachi Kazuma Tóm tắt: Nối tiếp Tân Ước, Sáng Ước mở màn. Kamijou Touma mùa Giáng sinh lại tiếp tục gặp rắc rối――？ Đây là thế giới khoa học và ma thuật đồng tồn tại. Tại chóp bu phe khoa học, Thành phố Học viện, mùa Giáng Sinh đã đến. Bị cuốn vào bầu không khí đêm vọng Giáng Sinh, Misaka Mikoto xuất hiện trước mặt chàng Kamijou Touma đang bù đầu bù cổ vì các tiết học phụ đạo――！？ 'Sáng Ước 1' Ngoại truyện 'Toaru Majutsu no Index SP' Minh họa 'Toaru Kagaku no Railgun SS: Liberal Arts City' *Minh họa *Chương 1 *Chương 2 *Chương 3 *Chương 4 *Chương 5 *Chương 6 *Chương 7 *Chương 8 'Toaru Majutsu no Index SS: Norse Mythology' Minh họa 'Toaru Majusu no Index: Railgun SS2: Shopping Mall Demonstration' Minh họa 'Toaru Majutsu no Index: Road to Endymion' Minh họa 'Toaru Majutsu no Index SS: Necessarius Special Entrance Exam' Minh họa 'Toaru Jihanki no Fanfare' 'Toaru Majutsu no Index: Love Letter SS' (chưa edit) 'Toaru Kagaku no Railgun SS: A Superfluous Story, or A Certain Accident's End' 'Toaru Majutsu no Index: New Testament SS' (*) 'Toaru Majutsu no Index: Shokuhou Misaki Figurine SS' (*) 'Sử dụng các boss cuối để xác định hiểm họa xã hội' (*) 'Tân ước 18 Bonus' (*) 'Và chị em Kumokawa lên tiếng' (*) Official Parody Stories A Certain Prophecy Index (*) A Certain March 201st Volume Hoàn cảnh dẫn tới cuộc hôn nhân của một công chúa sát nhân pháp thuật Heavy Zashiki Warashi giản đơn nào đó (Kazuma Crossover) *Minh họa *Mở đầu *Chương 1 *Chương 2 (chưa xong) *Chương 3 *Chương 4 *Đoạn kết *A.E.02: Giờ không phải lúc để hứng lên về mấy bộ áo tắm 2.0 *Lời bạt Nhân sự Translators: Active: YUGI-OH510 M.I.A: Caorom, DsCrystalEyes, Vnsharing135, Depore alice, HamanoAkira, NoHag, Tran Duc Anh, Awesomedetector, Ngtrungkhanh, Danielhopper1806, Trà, A certain normal person, Sozuoka (side stories). Editors: (Cần tuyển) Active: Inactive: Hard boileD, Yumezaki Koharu, SparkleChip Bạn yêu thích bộ truyện Toaru Majutsu no Index? Bạn tự tin về khả năng Anh-Việt của mình? Vậy hãy đăng kí tham gia tại đây để góp sức cho công việc dịch thuật và hoàn thiện bản dịch. Xin cảm ơn các bạn. Tổng quan series Cựu Ước *Toaru Majutsu no Index (10 tháng 4, 2004, ISBN 4-8402-2658-X) *Toaru Majutsu no Index 2 (10 tháng 6, 2004, ISBN 4-8402-2701-2) *Toaru Majutsu no Index 3 (10 tháng 7, 2004, ISBN 4-8402-2785-3) *Toaru Majutsu no Index 4 (10 tháng 12, 2004, ISBN 4-8402-2858-2) *Toaru Majutsu no Index 5 (10 tháng 4, 2005, ISBN 4-8402-3025-0) *Toaru Majutsu no Index 6 (10 tháng 7, 2005, ISBN 4-8402-2973-2) *Toaru Majutsu no Index 7 (10 tháng 11, 2005, ISBN 4-8402-3205-9) *Toaru Majutsu no Index 8 (10 tháng 1, 2006, ISBN 4-8402-3269-5) *Toaru Majutsu no Index 9 (10 tháng 4, 2006, ISBN 4-8402-3385-3) *Toaru Majutsu no Index 10 (10 tháng 5, 2006, ISBN 4-8402-3428-0) *Toaru Majutsu no Index 11 (10 tháng 10, 2006, ISBN 4-8402-3581-3) *Toaru Majutsu no Index 12 (10 tháng 1, 2007, ISBN 978-4-8402-3683-6) *Toaru Majutsu no Index 13 (10 tháng 4, 2007, ISBN 978-4-8402-3801-4) *Toaru Majutsu no Index SS (10 tháng 7, 2007, ISBN 978-4-8402-3912-7) *Toaru Majutsu no Index 14 (10 tháng 11, 2007, ISBN 978-4-8402-4062-8) *Toaru Majutsu no Index 15 (10 tháng 1, 2008, ISBN 978-4-8402-4145-8) *Toaru Majutsu no Index 16 (10 tháng 7, 2008, ISBN 978-4-04-867086-9) *Toaru Majutsu no Index SS 2 (10 tháng 11, 2008, ISBN 978-4-04-867342-6) *Toaru Majutsu no Index 17 (10 tháng 3, 2009, ISBN 978-4-04-867591-8) *Toaru Majutsu no Index 18 (10 tháng 7, 2009, ISBN 978-4-04-867897-1) *Toaru Majutsu no Index 19 (10 tháng 11, 2009, ISBN 978-4-04-868069-1) *Toaru Majutsu no Index 20 (10 tháng 3, 2010, ISBN 978-4-04-868393-7) *Toaru Majutsu no Index 21 (10 tháng 8, 2010, ISBN 978-4-04-868762-1) *Toaru Majutsu no Index 22 (10 tháng 10, 2010, ISBN 978-4-04-868972-4) Tân Ước *Toaru Majutsu no Index: New Testament (10 tháng 3, 2011, ISBN 978-4-04-870319-2) *Toaru Majutsu no Index: New Testament 2 (10 tháng 8, 2011, ISBN 978-4-04-870738-1) *Toaru Majutsu no Index: New Testament 3 (10 tháng 12, 2011, ISBN 978-4-04-886240-0) *Toaru Majutsu no Index: New Testament 4 (10 tháng 3, 2012, ISBN 978-4-04-886373-5) *Toaru Majutsu no Index: New Testament 5 (10 tháng 10, 2012, ISBN 978-4-04-886978-2) *Toaru Majutsu no Index: New Testament 6 (10 tháng 1, 2013, ISBN 978-4-04-891253-2) *Toaru Majutsu no Index: New Testament 7 (10 tháng 5, 2013, ISBN 978-4-04-891604-2) *Toaru Majutsu no Index: New Testament 8 (10 tháng 9, 2013, ISBN 978-4-04-891904-3) *Toaru Majutsu no Index: New Testament 9 (10 tháng 1, 2014, ISBN 978-4-04-866222-2) *Toaru Majutsu no Index: New Testament 10 (10 tháng 5, 2014, ISBN 978-4-04-866532-2) *Toaru Majutsu no Index: New Testament 11 (10 tháng 10, 2014, ISBN 978-4-04-866938-2) *Toaru Majutsu no Index: New Testament 12 (10 tháng 3, 2015, ISBN 978-4-04-869333-2) *Toaru Majutsu no Index: New Testament 13 (10 tháng 7, 2015, ISBN 978-4-04-865244-5) *Toaru Majutsu no Index: New Testament 14 (10 tháng 11, 2015, ISBN 978-4-04-865507-1) *Toaru Majutsu no Index: New Testament 15 (10 tháng 4, 2016, ISBN 978-4-04-865884-3) *Toaru Majutsu no Index: New Testament 16 (10 tháng 8, 2016, ISBN 978-4-04-892251-7) *Toaru Majutsu no Index: New Testament 17 (10 tháng 11, 2016, ISBN 978-4-04-892486-3) *Toaru Majutsu no Index: New Testament 18 (10 tháng 5, 2017, ISBN 978-4-04-892893-9) *Toaru Majutsu no Index: New Testament 19 (7 tháng 10, 2017, ISBN 978-4-04-893405-3) *Toaru Majutsu no Index: New Testament 20 (9 tháng 6, 2018, ISBN 978-4-04-893871-6) *Toaru Majutsu no Index: New Testament 21 (10 tháng 10, 2018, ISBN 978-4-04-912025-7) *Toaru Majutsu no Index: New Testament 22 (9 tháng 3, 2019, ISBN 978-4-04-912385-2) *Toaru Majutsu no Index: New Testament 22 Reverse (10 tháng 7, 2019, ISBN 978-4-04-912667-9) Ngoại truyện *Toaru Majutsu no Index SP (tuyển tập 4 ngoại truyện xuất bản trên 1 cuốn sách, được biết đến trước đây như là: Stiyl SS, Mark Space SS, Mars SS, và Uiharu SS) *Toaru Majutsu no Index: Railgun SS: Liberal Arts City (ngoại truyện 8 phần, đi kèm với DVD Bản giới hạn của anime Toaru Majutsu no Index season 1) *Toaru Majutsu no Index SS: Norse Mythology (ngoại truyện 8 phần, đi kèm với DVD Bản giới hạn của anime Toaru Kagaku no Railgun) *Toaru Majutsu no Index: Railgun SS2: Shopping Mall Demonstration (ngoại truyện 8 phần, đi kèm với DVD Bản giới hạn của anime Toaru Majutsu no Index season 2) *Toaru Jihanki no Fanfare (mini-novel đặc biệt của tác giả Baccano!! và Durarara, Narita Ryogho, đi kèm với bản đặc biệt của vol 5 manga Toaru Kagaku no Railgun) *Toaru Majutsu no Index: Love Letter SS (ngoại truyện xuất bản trong artbook Rainbow Spectrum: Colors) *Toaru Majutsu no Index: Road to Endymion (Bản giới hạn xuất bản cùng với Miracle of Endymion movie) *Toaru Majutsu no Index & Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai Crossover (10 tháng 6, 2013, chương truyện web trên trang Nico). *Toaru Majutsu no Index SS: Necessarius Special Entrance Exam (ngoại truyện 8 phần, đi kèm với DVD/BD Bản giới hạn của anime Toaru Kagaku no Railgun S) *Toaru Majutsu no Index: New Testament SS (ngoại truyện xuất bản trong artbook Rainbow Spectrum: Notes) *Toaru Majutsu no Heavy Zashiki Warashi ga Kantan na Satsujinhi no Konkatsu Jijou (10 tháng 2, tiểu thuyết đặc biệt mừng sinh nhật lần thứ 10) *Toaru Majutsu no Index: Shokuhou Misaki Figurine SS (Phát hành giới hạn kèm theo món quà sinh nhật lần thứ 10 Shokuhou Misaki Figurine) *Toaru Majutsu no Virtual-On (10 tháng 5, 2016, ISBN 978-4-04-865945-1, tiểu thuyết crossover đặc biệt với Cyber Troopers: Virtual-On) *Toaru Kagaku no Railgun SS3 (ngoại truyện 8 phần, đi kèm với DVD/BD bản giới hạn của anime Toaru Majutsu no Index III) Sắp phát hành Nguồn thông tin khác Trang wikipedia tiếng việt của Toaru Majutsu no Index Category:Toaru Majutsu no Index Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Harem Category:Sci-fi Category:Shounen Category:Supernatural Category:Licensed